


Stay

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno and Uncle Steve are the rocks in Gracie's life. They need to stay right where they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [留下](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489532) by [stillexploring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillexploring/pseuds/stillexploring)



Danny wasn't nervous, exactly, at the prospect of telling his daughter that he and her Uncle Steve were now dating. She already loved Steve, and she was intelligent, sensitive and empathetic enough that she'd probably take the whole "not heterosexual" thing pretty well. Besides, he was almost positive she'd talked about one of her friends at cheer camp having two mommies.

The thing was, though, the stakes were a hell of a lot higher than they'd been when Grace met Gabby. If that had ended in disaster, he'd been fully prepared to take that as a suggestion from the universe and get the hell out of there. This time, though, that wasn't going to be an option – there was no acceptable version of reality where these two weren't the center of his life. No matter what happened, he had to figure out a way to make this work.

And while he was doing that, he also had to make sure Steve didn't have a heart attack out of sheer nervousness.

"Breathe, babe," he murmured to his partner, both of them leaning against the side of the car while they waited for Grace to get out of school. Miraculously, they were slightly early, the island's criminal population apparently having decided to take a rare day off from making Danny's life harder. "I swear, you weren't this nervous when you met the President."

Steve let out a breath. "The rest of my life didn't depend on whether the President was okay with me dating his dad."

Emotion wrapped a fist around Danny's heart at the promise implied in the words "rest of my life," and he had to clear his throat before he could entirely trust his voice. Love really did turn him into the world's most useless sap. "Now there's an image."

Steve's smile flashed, but before he could respond Grace came bounding down the stairs. When she saw them, her face lit up. "Uncle Steve!" She hurried down to hug him, then threw her arms around Danny. "You guys don't have to go back to work, do you?"

"No, Monkey. We're all yours." He smoothed a hand over his daughter's hair, feeling like the luckiest man in the world. "We just have to talk to you about something first, okay?"

Grace jerked back as if he'd burned her, staring up at Danny with the biggest, saddest eyes he'd seen her make since the day he and Rachel had sat her down and—

_Oh._

_Shit._

Before he could make his mouth work, Grace had turned to a now extremely confused Steve and whacked him hard on the arm. "You weren't supposed to leave him!" she said fiercely, voice shaking just a little. "I know Mom had to go because she and Danno were making each other sad and angry all the time, but afterward you were the first person to make him smile that wasn't me and you _like_ yelling at each other so you can't—"

"Monkey." Danny finally forced his brain into action, wrapping his hand around her wrist before she could hit Steve again, and pulled her into a hug. "No one's going anywhere, okay? That's not what this is about."

She stayed stiff in his arms, still not sure, and Danny dumped a thousand curses on his own head for having done this to his baby girl. "Then what is it?"

Danny closed his eyes. "It turns out I really like kissing Uncle Steve."

Grace pulled away again, but only far enough to look up at Danny with a surprised expression. Finally, the one person on the planet who hadn't assumed they were already dating. "I didn't know you liked kissing boys."

All Danny could do was shrug. "Neither did I."

She looked up at Steve then, who had that look on his face that suggested he was holding back some kind of emotional tsunami through sheer force of will. "You still better not leave him."

Steve shook his head, bending down just enough so that they were at eye level. "Gracie, I swear to you that you and Danno are stuck with me for the rest of your natural lives," he said quietly, as if it was as serious as any oath he'd ever made to his country. Danny wondered if Steve had even the slightest idea what he was doing to him.

Then Grace turned back to her dad, expression just as determined. "You'd better not leave him either, Danno, or let him leave you. He's not going to go back to the mainland for a job like Gabby did, but if he tries to do anything like that you have to stop him."

Danny blinked hard against the sudden sting in his eyes, and he noticed a suspicious dampness in his partner's eyes as well. "We'll handcuff him, okay? That way he can't go anywhere."

Her brow lowered. "I'm serious, Danno."

Throat tight, he kissed the top of her head. "So am I, Monkey."

Finally, he felt her relax, and she slipped out of his arms to go wrap herself back around Steve. "I'm sorry I hit you."

He bent down to kiss the top of her head as well. "Nothing to be sorry about. You were just defending your Danno."

Danny had to swallow at that, swiping a knuckle across his eyes. Did neither of these two have any respect for the fact that he hated crying in public?

She pulled back, smiling up at both of them. The tension and sadness from just a few minutes ago had melted away entirely, and she was beaming like she'd just found out they were giving her a dolphin for Christmas. "This is good," she said, sounding deeply satisfied. "Now I can be your flower girl when you get married, too."

Danny, in one of only a very small handful of moments in his life, was completely at a loss for words. Steve, the bastard, laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
